Love Sparked
by RokStarrStyle
Summary: Kagura is a badass chick with a could care less attitude, until one day she meets a person who seems to be just like her sitting under her favorite spot, he pays no attention to her at first she doesn't care, but soon she starts falling. plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys I'm writing this sesshomaru and kagura fanfic it's not my first I wrote another one I while back but it wasn't really successful and I don't really know if this one will be but please be brutal and give me your honest opinions I love honesty! So here you go peeps enjoy ****….**

"Ok, so class how do you solve this equation 9x +27=10?" Mr. Tubble Kagura's math teacher asked. She wasn't paying any attention to him because she knew all of this stuff and it didn't seem interesting to her since she was well advanced in all her classes. She was only in school because she had to get her diploma in order to get a good job and take care of her mom and sister Kanna.

Kagura was one of the smartest people in her line of generation. Her last name, Sauna, was from an ancient sorceress in the olden days of demons and warlocks. She got her looks from her late grandmother, Siennta Sauna. Kagura stood a graceful 5"7 with long black hair rich in ruby colored streaks in high ponytail that perfected her flawless bangs that swooped just a little over her ruby colored eyes to match.

Her crème colored skin, smooth to the touch was amazing. She seemed to have no flaws. Her sense of style was dead on in her book. She was always dressed depending on how she felt that day. Today was a particularly breezy and calm day so she settled this morning for a plain blue tightly fitted sweater shirt that and a pair of black straight legs that hugged her curvaceous figure in an exceptional way.

As of now she's sitting in her third period class with her teacher Mr. Tubble. He is so boring. She can't wait to get out of here, she has a free period after this she could just go sit and think under her favorite tree by the dismantled well.

'_I wonder what…'_

Just then the bell rang. She was to wrapped up in her thoughts to even realize it. She got up grabbed her personal belongings consisting of a $500 Prada over the shoulder bag her mom surprised her with and her math books.

As she walked through the halls of Industrial Japan High, she realized that she really didn't really have a so-called best friend. Her long time BFF, Hirumi Pakatashi, moved to another part of Japan last year so she was upset for over 4 months, but then she realized she was a senior now so it wasn't a big deal.

When she reached her locker she noticed a couple by the name of Sango and Miroku making out on the other side of the lockers. She had once been associates with Sango but then they drifted apart over the years.

"Hi" she said to them, just to be somewhat of polite since she hasn't even seen Sango and Miroku in forever. "Hello Kagura" he said unlocking lips with Sango. "Hey chick" was all Sango said but before any of them could get a word out, Kagura was already gone down the hall and outside to her tree.

When she got there she noticed someone was sitting there reading a book casually while resting all over her favorite thinking space. He was a dog demon, which much she figured out by his stature against the tree and how he smelled. She had never seen him around before. He must be new she thought, still he had to get up from her spot immediately.

"Um, excuse me, but could you move from my resting spot?" she asked as kindly as she could. When the unknown guy raised his head to reveal his gorgeous face and amazing, hypnotizing eyes.

"Excuse me, I don't recall seeing your name written anywhere on this tree?" He said looking around solemnly before rudely putting his head down becoming immediately engrossed in his book.

By then Kagura was becoming furious at the guys smart remark and the fact he was still in her spot. She spoke to him again but with a little more force in her voice, "Uh, whatever my name doesn't have to be there I sit here every day to come and think so you need to be leaving now!" she almost sneered at the last word.

She could tell the guy was ignoring her and it was only infuriating her more. He seemed to have no emotions. He just sat there ignoring her fully until he heard the bell rang. It was time for his last class of the day. As he stood up not even glancing at the pile of hotness in front of him he dusted of his pants and began to walk away.

Kagura looked as he rose from the ground he had to have stood at least 6"2 with the most gorgeous honey colored eyes a girl could ever look upon. His figure also did him well. She could tell he was built amazingly just by the way he stood in his loose black jeans and his black leather jacket that was phenomenally beautiful and matched his long silver hair to the touch. He was the epitome of handsome.

She could also tell he had an incredible sense of style as well.

He put on his black shades that made him look unbelievable cooler and walked away.

Kagura was so taken aback by this to where she didn't even realize that the hot dog demon guy had moved out her comfortable thinking spot. She sat down and weirdly enough all she could think about was the gorgeous stranger of whom shed never met before a day in her life.

'_I wonder what his name is, he so beautiful he has to have a beautiful name.' _she thought silently until it was time for her to go home.

_RING, RING, RING! _Kagura heard the loud bell rang as she woke up from her day dreaming moments. She realized it was time to go and she couldn't help wanting to go home and eat. She was surprisingly really hungry for some reason. So, she ran and got in her brand new red Lexus car her mom had recently purchased for her for her 17th birthday present.

When she finally arrived home her little sister Kanna opened the door before she could even get her key in. "Hi big sister it's good to have you home!" said an adorable little Kanna. She had the most brilliant silver hair like her mystery guy. She got that from her dad. Kanna had also the coldest black eyes people would think she's a devil child, but they would have the wrong assumption. Kanna was the sweetest little girl ever with a big heart to be 7.

She was so energetic and friendly to where her mother didn't know where she got that from because neither Kagura nor her mother was like that. They finally came to the conclusion she must have also gotten that trait from her father, Naraku Satame.

Kanna and Kagura had two different dads. Kagura didn't have a clue who her father was and frankly she really didn't care, but Kanna's dad was a devious and despicable half-demon who tried to kill everyone in the world at one point. Their mother was a smart women she left him after his first attempt at trying to assault Kagura and trying to beat her mother.

No one, not even their mother, knows what happened to him after that. He just disappeared off the face of the earth!

"Hello Kanna, it's good to be home where is mom?" Kagura asked know noticing her mother's absence from the living room where she usually is.

"I have no clue she never came home from work yet, I was sitting at the bus stop on the corner waiting for her to come and get me but she never did so I just walked the rest of the way home." She said.

"No worries thought kagura; it was no big deal since I'm a big kid now!" Kanna said comprehending the nervous look on Kagura's face as she said this.

"I know you're a big girl now Kanna, that's part of the reason I love you so much sweetie!" Kagura said hugging her little sister.

"Not, go and play while I call and see if I can find mom ok?" Kagura said. Kanna shook her head yes and skipped into her playroom.

When she was gone Kagura frantically took out her blackberry storm and dialed her mom's cell. There was no answer, she was starting to get antsy just sitting here calling her moms phone and getting no pickups.

After what seemed like hours but were actually 30 minutes, her mom finally answered, "Hello" her mom said sounding a little weird to her.

"Hi, mom where the hell are you!" a nervous Kagura screamed into the phone.

"I'm still at work doing this terrible paperwork my boss has laid on me for the past 3 hours!" her mom shouted causing Kagura to shutter at her moms sudden tone in her ear.

"Well ok mom that's all you needed to say and you should have called me so I could have picked up Kanna, what if someone would have stolen her and you were at work late!"

"SHIT! I completely forgot about my little girl is she ok, is she home?" "Yeah, she's home. She said she walked because you were so late and she summed up you weren't coming." Kagura said to her mom slightly irritated that her mom was being so selfish towards Kanna's safety.

"Oh, tell her I'm sorry and that I'll make it up to her when I get home, now that I know she's alright I have paperwork to do so talk to you later ruby love ya bye!" her mom said, also using Kagura's nickname '_Ruby_' to try and get back on Kagura's good side.

"Yeah, whatever mommy dearest!" Kagura shouted into the phone and quickly clicked the end call button so she didn't have to hear here mom's idiotic excuses again.

Kagura counted to three and did some breathing exercises to calm down when she heard a faint voice from behind asking a question.

"Kagura, is mommy going to be ok?" asked a little Kanna standing in the between of the playroom and the living room.

"Why yes sis, she's going to be alright she said she's sorry she was late and plans to make it up to you when she gets home ok?" Kagura said.

'_At least I hope she does right and does something real nice, I still can't believe the idiot would do that.'_ Thought Kagura angrily.

"Ok, then so can you fix me some Ramen, I am so hungry and worn out from school today?" asked a pale Kanna.

"Sure how do you want it, dry or cooked?"

"COOKED!" said an overly excited Kanna now.

"Well alright then it'll be ready in 10 minutes, now go finish playing." Kagura told her sister and she humbly obeyed.

10 minutes later Kagura had finished with Kanna's dinner and before you know it she was putting her off to bed.

"Kagura, when mommy gets home give her a big kiss and hug for me to let her know im not mad at her about today I understand she ad stuff to do today." Kanna said sleepily.

"Of course" and with that Kagura cut her little sisters light off and went to her room to go to bed.

'_Now its my turn to go to sleep, ready for what tomorrow brings, also, I wonder if I might see the handsome stranger again tomorrow in her spot.'_ Kagura thought to herself in her comfy bed.

'_I hope so' _she mused the thought in her head and suddenly she was anxious for tomorrow. After that she was sounded off to sleep.

**Alright guys please tell me what you think and review please it would definitely make my day if you would id be delighted to know what you think of this story so far and if I should continue writing. Don't you guys wanna know if she meets this strange guy again? I do so please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter actually I got one *sigh, shakes her head* that hurt guys really It did, but oh well ill live now I'm only continuing for the readers who added this story to their favorites thanks guys ****, my muse tooky tooky suggested I do it so this time please R&R people!**

Kagura got up the next morning feeling very content about what today would bring. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom for her morning ritual. She brushed her teeth and took a shower, then she blow dried her hair and got dressed.

The outfit he chose today consisted of a gray sweater and black straight legs. She had the cutest black leather boots to match. She brushed her long hair into a high ponytail and grabbed her books, she soon was out the door.

On her way to school she started day dreaming about something while she was driving and then she saw a person walk in front of her car.

She almost hit him but she stopped just in the lick of time.

"What the fuck is wrong with you can't you see it's the walking signal now, Damn Woman!"(**Sesshomaru is not so quiet when he gets mad but other times he portrays himself in the anime.**) The man said angrily.

Kagura looked up at the man she almost hit and gasped. She realized it was the same stranger she met at school the previous day.

She hurried out of her seatbelt and jumped out the car I'm so sorry sir." She said as politely as she could.

The strange man looked at her and narrowed his eyes a little. "Do, I, Know you?"

He said questioningly. "Ermm Um, yeah we met yesterday at school, you were sitting in my spot and I was like move please remember?" she said matter of factly.

Kagura noticed something. The strange guy showed a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah I remember you, so whats your name?" Kagura was taken aback by this sudden question.

"Kagura." After hat she just looked at him not realizing they were in the middle of the street with her parked car running.

"Well, hello again kagura." He said. "Hey whats your name pal, because next time you sit in my thinking spot I wanna know eho the hell you are when I curse you out!" Kagura thought back suddenly irritated at the look of amusement in his eyes.

It took him a long time to respond and she was starting to feel impatient and uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her with those amber-honey colored eyes that could melt a block of ice with no problem.

"Sesshomaru" he said finally and then he walked away.

'_Sesshomaru eh?' _ "Omg I totally forgot I was in the middle of the street parked and shit I'm going to be late!" Kagura got in her car and drove away as fast and she can.

She finally got to school 10 minutes before school actually started and she parked in the space closest to the school gate and ran in. She stopped at her locker to grab her first period chemistry book and rushed to homeroom before she's marked tardy.

She made it just in time. When she got to her seat by the window, she heard her homeroom teacher Mrs. Sauuki.

"Class listen up, we have a new student joining us." After she said that Sesshomaru walked into the room. I couldn't believe it. '_What the hell is he doing here in my homeroom class?'_

When the teacher finally finished speaking he headed to the back of the class and I couldn't believe it he set in the seat in front of me! I absolutely could not understand why he would sit there nor why on earth he's in my class.

I was so busy in my own web of questions that I didn't notice him turned around and staring at me with a sly grin on his face that made my heart melt for some strange reason.

I couldn't take anymore of this so I just asked him "What the hell are you doing here?"

For a second he did not answer me he just kept straight ahead until I finally heard him say "This is my new homeroom" and as soon as he said that the bell rang and it was time for first period.

I gathered my things and was about to walk out the class when suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I quickly used my wind demon powers and blew the hand away from me. It was a much needed reflex considering that I have a lot of enemy's out there now. When I finally turned around I saw Sesshomaru there looking at me with that same sly ass grin that always somehow got to me.

"What the hell were you just doing moron. I could have seriously done some damage to you just now ass!" I screamed mad as hell for a strange reason.

He smirked then said "I wanted to ask you something but it can wait till in get to my favorite tree that used to be yours" and with that he turned on his heel and damn near floated ou of the room gracefully.

For some reason this new dog demon is making my heart do weird things I've never experienced before. Then it dawned on me that he was trying to steal my thinking spot and I got pissed again and I couldn't wait to get to my tree and get it through his thick skull that it's MY tree!

Ugh he's making me so darn mad. With that I left to my first period.

My day went by as some sort of a blur as I thought about Sesshomaru all day for some reason. When I heard the bell ring I gathered my thoughts and books and trekked to my locker to put everything away and to my tree.

Then I thought about something. He's going to be there, so I rushed outside only to find my realization to be one hundred percent correct. He was there looking as though he was deep in thought when I he finally realized I was there. He looked up and smiled. He actually smiled and it wasn't the same sly grin he usually gave me it was a real smile that made my heart flutter a thousand times.

"You look as if you want to tell me something Kagura?" he said and then I remembered that I did want to give him a piece of my mind today, "Uh, yeah, who the hell do you think you are for one you transferred into my class and then you try and steal my thinking spot!" I said all in one breath pissed again. Seriously, I swear I must be bipolar one minute he makes my heart flutter then he pisses me off to a thousand degree limit!

After I was done ranting he looked at me, smile vanished and he looked at me with no expression at all I tried to read him but it was simply impossible. Until he finally said, "I have one thing to say to that, I. Do. What. I. Want. When. I. Want." Then he got up, gave me that sly grin again and did that almost floaty thing again and went away.

I was so mesmerized that I, again didn't hear the bell and I sat down at the foot of my tree and thought about this guy and what the hell is wrong with him being everywhere I am all the time it seems lately.

I sat there thinking when I heard low footsteps and then I looked up to see _him_ standing there looking at me as if he had something he wanted to say, with that I stood up.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be in class or something, like why are you hear?" I said questioningly. Then out of nowhere I heard bullets shooting and before I knew It he was in front of me blocking me so I wouldn't get hit it looked like then something felt like it was burning my insides and it was then I knew somehow I was shot even thought he was protecting me. Soon after that I blacked out and the last thing I remember were honey colored eyes peering at me with what look like a solemn expression, which was unusual because he never showed any emotion.


End file.
